


Puzzleshipping

by ayelenrock



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romanse, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Yami y yugi son pareja hace 3 años, Y se fueron a vivir a Egipto. Una mañana yugi lee un libro que Ishizu estaba escribiendo los hechisos que estaban en unos pergaminos muy viejos. Al leerlos en vos alta es transportado a la época de Atem ,cuando este era un faraón.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

Era de noche, y todos dormían en Egipto, en excepción en una casa, y era la casa. Yami y yugi se encontraban en su habitación haciendo otra cosa, menos dormir

-aaaaaaa yyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaammmmiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaa vuelve a dar ay- con los ojos semiserados, y la boca abierta

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi- yami volvió a dar ese lugar que su amor enloquecía. Dio unas estucadas más y ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del contrario. Yami cae encima de yugi, respirando agitadamente. Al recuperar la respiración normal sale del interior de yugi

-Tengo sueño

-Es tu culpa yugi, y tu castigo, por haberme provocado y excitado

-No me estoy quejando yami, es que tengo sueño, vamos a dormir ¿si?- poniendo una carita de niño caprichoso

-jajajajaja, vamos a dormir- se abrazan y se cubren con la sabana

* * *

 

**-al día siguiente-**

 

Ishizu se encontraba en el sótano del museo del Cairo, estaba leyendo unos conjuros, En eso descubre que al mencionar el conjuro, que estaba leyendo, frente a la roca, que en ella aparece el faraón y seto, viajaría uno a la época del faraón Atem  
En eso llega yugi, este trabajaba allí

-Hola Ishizu, como estas?- saludo yugi

-Hola yugi

-por cierto Ishizu te están llamando- Ishizu se retira

Yugi le dio curiosidad que estaba leyendo Ishizu, lo lee en voz alta, la piedra que estaba tras el comenzó a brillar al leer el conjuro. Yugi al darse la vuelta cierra los ojos por la intensidad de luz, y ciento como es absorbido

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en medio del desierto. En eso siente como lo agarran del brazo

-miren que tenemos aquí, uno más para vender- dijo uno de los contrabandistas

-Suéltenme- insistía yugi. Al soltarle sale corriendo pero uno de los hombres lo atrapa y le da un puñetazo tirándole al piso

-Ven aquí mocoso- lo agarro y lo tira a dentro de la jaula

Cuando despierta se da cuenta que está en una jaula y que él era un objeto para vender en ese momento en el mercado. Ve como la gente pasaba y lo miraba raro

Uno de los hombres que paseaba por allí, lo mira fijamente, luego llama al traficante-comerciante

-Comerciante quiero a ese esclavo raro- señalando a yugi. Ese hombre era fornido y alto. Se llamaba Karim

Los soldados cogieron a yugi con fuerza, ya que este pataleaba, mordía, hacia cualquier cosa para escapar. Lo llevaron al palacio. Lo dejaron en la sala del trono

Las puertas se abren, yugi se da la vuelta para ver quien entraba. Al verlo se llevó una gran sorpresa

-Así que ese es el nuevo esclavo. Es raro, se parece a mí….será mi esclavo personal- En cambio yugi estaba en shock – llévenlo a mis aposentos y cámbienle esas vestimentas raras que lleva

Yugi traía puesto una remera negra de mangas cortas, un yins y unas sapatillas

* * *

 

**-En el museo del Cairo-**

 

-Hola Ishizu. As visto a yugi?

-Hola yami, está en el sótano, me acompañas?- Yami asiente

Cuando llegan abajo se encuentran que la piedra está brillando y un libro que esta tirado en el piso


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Yugi se encontraba en la habitación de Atem. Ya lo habían bañado y vestido. Traía puesto una remera, un filin y una sandalia

-Dime de dónde eres, cómo te llamas?- sentándose en la cama. Yugi estaba sentado en una silla frente a Atem

-Me llamo yugi, soy japonés

-Eres lindo- se levantó de la cama se le acercó y le acaricio la mejilla - tienes la piel suave- se le fue acercando a sus labios. Sintió esos labio carnoso y rojo, le mordió apenas para que abra la boca. Comenzó una lucha de lenguas, siguieron así hasta que el aire le reclamo. Se separaron, la distancia era separada por un hilo de saliva

Atem lo alza y lo tira a la cama, Posicionándose encima de yugi -dime cuántos años tienes preciosura?- poniendo y enviándole una mirada coqueta

-Tengo 17 años- correspondiendo y respondiendo con la misma mirada coqueta

-Me gustas yugi, serás mío!- atacando sus labios

* * *

-Pero que paso aquí?- se preguntaron ambos

En eso Ishizu ve que el libro que estaba tirado era el que ella estuvo leyendo

-yami, es el libro que estuve leyendo ase poco. Yugi debió leer el conjuro en voz alta

-Entonces are lo mismo

-Yo te acompaño

No digieren más y cruzaron esa puerta de luz que los llevarían donde estaría yugi, Un lugar que ni ellos se imaginaban

* * *

 

Yugi estaba desnuda, debajo de Atem que este estaba de igual manera. Besos, carias, lenguas que iban y benian. Atem pasaba su lengua por la entrada

-aaaaaammmmm por favor aaaaaa penétreme de una bes

-No, aun no, quiero torturarte de placer mi niño. No me importa si no eras virgen, porque aquel hombre que te toco ya no le perteneces, eres mío ahora- Ataco a su cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua. Fue bajando asta llegar a sus tetillas ya duras, las volvió a estimular. Fue bajando lentamente dejando a su paso restos de saliva. Al llegar a su miembro, lo lambio de arriba abajo, sacándole barios, muchos gemidos a yugi, al fin se lo metió a su boca, comenzando lentamente a chuparlo, aumentando en cada chupada , la velocidad, enloqueciendo a yugi

-Su alteza, no me torture así

-Te torturare hasta que te vengas- Dicho y hecho yugi se vino en la boca de Atem, soltando un gemido de liberación y de placer

-No creí que fueras tan dulce- acercándose al rostro de yugi, besándolo, con su propia esencia

Yugi estaba yan enfrascado en el beso de Atem que no se dio cuenta que esta llevo sus dos dedos a su entrada, sintiendo el intruso. Quiso soltarse de ese beso, pero atem no lo dejo, en más siguió besándolo, soltándolo en ocasiones por falta de aire, y penetrándolo con sus dedos. Cuando yugi ya estaba bien dilatado, lo salto y lo penetro de una , moviéndose lentamente, mientras yugi ponía cara de dolor. Al pasar el tiempo ese dolor de convirtió en placer, y las envestidas eran cada vez más salvajes. Ambos al llegar a la cúspide de placer soltaron un gemido de satisfacción y cansancio. Atem cayó encima de yugi, este abrazándolo. Al recuperar el aliento ambos se acomodaron, Atem se levantó y se vistió, luego miro a yugi, que estaba cambiándose

-tengo que admitirlo yugi, de todos los esclavos que he tenido, ninguno me satisfacía como tú. Ahora prepárame el baño

Yugi se le ocurrió una idea. Preparo el baño, cuando ya estaba listo Atem se metió en la tina, disfrutando el agua caliente, en eso ve como yugi se mete a la tina y se desnuda sensualmente frente a el. Comenzando así una nueva sección de sexo


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Cuando yami y Ishizu atravesaron la luz se encontraron en el desierto

El desierto?- se miraron ambos confundidos

-Hay que buscar a yugi

-Primero vayamos al pueblo, y preguntemos si alguien lo vio

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Todos los miraban incrédulos y susurraban. En eso yami se acerca a un comerciante de fruta, Este al ver a yami acercarse se arrodillo- mi faraón que desea

Yami al ver esa reacción del comerciante, se dio cuenta enseguida donde se encontraba. Cambio sus planes. Solo le compro 1/2k de durazno, que fueron comiéndolos en el camino

-Asi que nos encontramos en su época. Que tiene planeado?

-Luego te cuento, solo déjame hablar a mi- Ishizu solo asiente

Cuando llego a la entrada del palacio, los guardias se sorprendieron por ver a su faraón y verlo vestido de esa forma raro

-mi faraón- ambos guardias hicieron reverencia

-La chica viene con migo- solo pronuncio esas palabras. Yami y Ishizu entraron

 

* * *

 

Atem estaba acostado en la cama, yugi encima de el. Hace poco habían terminado la cuarta sección de sexo

-Que jugoso eres yugi. Dime no nos conocemos de antes- yugi niega- es que ….es como si me conocieras a la perfección

-"como no te voy a conocer Atem, si soy tu hikari, tu pareja"- pensó yugi

 

* * *

 

Todos los que los veía pasar se sorprendían. Llegaron a la sala de tronos y se sentó en el trono. Antes que alguien reproche por su actitud

-Llamen al faraón ahora- ordeno yami

 

* * *

**(cuarto de Atem)**

En eso llaman al la puerta- mi faraón está allí- pregunta un sirviente

-Que quieres?- pregunto Atem molesto

-Lo llaman y lo necesitan el cuarto del trono

-Voy para allá- Se viste, sin decir nada sale del cuarto

* * *

Yami mira a su alrededor, luego se levanta del trono

Se abren las puertas. El Faraon Atem ase acto de presencia; pero al ver a yami se sorprende

-pero quien eres tu?- mirando a yami de reojo

-Yo soy tu- responde yami- solo que soy del futuro…. solo que soy del futuro..5 mil años para ser exactos.- todos lo miran raro y susurran- vengo de aquella epoca gracias a un conjuro con la unica ocupación de buscar a mi pareja

-tu pareja dices-dijo el rey egipcio más desconcertado-yo no recuerdo tener pareja. Eres solo un enemigo del trono y se los probare!-de su capa saco una tabla que yami conocía bien

-Asi que quieres una prueba?. Está bien, Solo porque eres yo. lo hare- y al terminar deseo que me ayudes a buscar a mi yugi

Aquel nombre sorprendió a todos, acaso estaba hablando de…..-que!..jajajaja por favor asi que ese hermoso esclavo es tu pareja

-De que hablas-comprendiendo el asunto-que le hiciste a mi yugi?

-El es mio y no tuyo copia del mal, asi que desaparece de este mundo-decia el faraon de aquel tiempo al sacar de su tabla a su invocacion-slaifer muéstrate!

-si eso es lo que quieres-decía yami con sus dientes cerrados del coraje por pensar lo que yugi estaba pasando por su homólogo del pasado-RA MUÉSTRATE ANTE TU AMO, DIOSES DEL CIELO RA SUPREMO VEN ANTE ESTE CRÉDULO Y MUÉSTRALE TU PODER!-todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados al ver la aparición del dios egipcio principal de su faraón

-"No..no es posible. Esto es una broma"-pensaba el Rey egipcio al ver a su dios sagrado, sabiendo bien que aquello no era una mentira. Aun así su orgullo no le permitió dar su brazo a torcer-ja buena ilusión, pero eso no me detendrá..slaifer ataca a la ilusión

-RA ataca con tu cañon ventisca!

-Mi faraón deténganse-dijeron isis e ichizu a la vez viéndose extrañadas al reconocerse, pero fue una nueva voz la que detuvo los ataques de los dioses

-MI YAMI..ATEM BASTA!-grito un conocido tricolor desde las puertas del trono haciendo que el rompecabezas brillara y absorbiera el poder de los dioses para sorpresa de todos

-yugi que haces aquí..te ordene claramente que te quedaras en mi recamara-decía el faraón de ese tiempo

-amor estas bien?-pregunto yami, pero no continuo cuando el mismo menor corrió a su encuentro lanzándose a sus brazos para sorpresa de todos y del mismo faraón

-como supiste que estaba aqui?-pero antes de que el mayor le respondiera un olor conocido llego a su nariz haciéndolo estremecer de la ira

Por impulso Yami golpeo a Atem, tirándolo al piso. Todos corrieron a ayudar al faraon. Este por la ira le golpe y cae al suelo. Cuando ambos se iban a atacar de vuelta yugi se puso en el medio deteniendo a ambos

-Ya basta no pelen- Yugi se acerca a yami y le susurra- porque te pones celoso? Si eres tu

-Por qué eres mío

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este fics lo escribí en el 2012

 

 

 -Quien es la mujer que te acompaña?- pregunto Isis

 

-Es Ishizu, la guardiana del collar del milenio en el futuro

-Se parece a mi?- Isis miraba detenidamente a Ishizu

-Faraón…podemos hablar a solas?... En un lugar más privado- pregunto yugi

-Vayamos a mis aposentos

* * *

-Olvide como eran mis antiguos aposentos- observaba su antigua habitación. El cuarto tenía una cama de dos plazas, pero parecía de más, a los costados caían cortinas trasparentes. Las sabanas eran muy suaves. Las paredes estaban decoradas con jeroglíficos y dibujos . Mesas de madera con retoques de oro. El lugar era muy refinado

-Hace cuanto que es tu amenté?- pregunto Atem

-Hace 3 año…Dime…donde lo encontraron

-A yugi lo encontraron unos contrabandistas que pasaba por el desierto. En el mercado Karim lo vio y lo compro. Está a mi servicio, es mi esclavo personal

-Yugi no es un esclavo…

-Es una maravilla en la cama….. creí que era un prostituto- sonríe apenas

Yami le coge de la remera- no vuelvas a comparar a yugi con algo tan baja-Mirándolo con frialdad

Atem se suelta de su agarre- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Otra que pensé fue que ya tenía dueño. Pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que era mi amenté del futuro – riéndose de ironía- …Si eres yo, porque yugi te llama por otro nombre?

-Es mi apodo….

-Que apodo tan raro

-Es un nombre Japonés

-Aun me cuesta creerlo…como es que si tú eres yo, y estés viviendo en otra época? Y como conociste a yugi?

-Yo he muerto, y mi alma fue sellada en el rompecabezas, el dios Ra, nuestro padre celestial, me dio una segunda oportunidad, ahora vivo en la época de yugi. Él es el actual guardián del rompecabezas

-Nuestro padre, si que nos tiene consideración….soy su favorito- Atem se río. Yami no le dijo nada, dejo que se creyera lo que el quisiera, no podía contarle toda la verdad

-sigo teniendo buen gusto- acariciándole la mejilla de yugi. mirándolo seductoramente -cuantas veces te has comido esta dulzura- Yugi se sonrojo

Atem le caso el mentón y lo beso con pación- No te dejare llevarte todo el crédito, yami, el también es mío!- mirando a yami- por que te pones celoso? Si soy tu

-Lamentablemente en el pasado, cuando era un adolecente, lo único que te importa es fornicar

-Lo admito, pero no es tan así, tengo otros intereses…que mal perspectiva tienes de ti mismo

Se acerca a Atem- es solo que….no lo quiero perder….ademas solo lo ves como un juguete mas

-Tal ves…..entonces enséñame a tratar a nuestro amante

Yami agarra a yugi por la cintura, Atem también lo agarra por la cintura. Besan a la misma bes a yugi en la mejilla, este se sonroja

Yugi comienza a sentir como ambos bajaban lentamente hacia su cuello. Atem rompe la remera de yugi con una navaja. Yami comenzó a bajarle el falin. Cuando yugi ya estaba totalmente desnudo, ambos cargaron a yugi y lo tiraron en la cama

Atem se posiciono en la derecha, yami se posiciono en la izquierda, comenzaron a observarlo

-Por favor no me miren así- sonrojado como un tomate, cubriendo sus partes con sus manos

En unisón- eres hermoso yugi

Atem cogió a yugi y lo beso. Yami le estiro de su brazo, cortando asi el beso de Atem. Agarro a yugi y lo beso

Atem corta el beso de yami, y se impone encima de yugi, bajando por su pecho hasta el ombligo. Mientras yami lo besaba y a la bes lo masturbaba. Se separan de yugi, este respiraba agitadamente

Atem se dirije al miembro de yugi. Se lo introduce en su boca comenzando con un vaivén


	5. Chapter 5

 

Atem se dirije al miembro de yugi. Se lo introduce en su boca comenzando con un vaivén

Yugi no podía soltar ningún sonido; yami lo tenía ocupado, besándolo

Yami fue bajando poco a poco, bajo por su cuello y se detuvo para dejarle algunas marcas, procurando que estas no se fueran a notar tanto, continuo descendiendo llegando a su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva, para luego pasar por sus pezones, que comenzó a estimularlos dándoles una lamida, sintiendo cómo se endurecían

-ahhh… Yami… Atem… paren – pidió el menor con voz algo ronca por lo excitado que estaba, mientras Atem continuaba estimulando el miembro de Yugi, quien no aguanto más y expulsó su semilla en la boca de Atem, quien se trago gustoso toda su esencia, para después separarse de Yugi lanzándole a Yami una mirada maliciosa.

Yugi los detiene a los dos antes de que hicieran algo más, y les pidió que se quedaran en la cama, juntos. Los dos tricolores restantes estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta hecha por el menor. Atem y Yami se acostaron mientras que Yugi comenzó a estimular los miembros de ambos, con la mano Izquierda el miembro de su Yami y en la mano derecha el miembro del faraón Atem, mientras Atem besaba y lamía los pezones de Yugi y Yami le daba un beso en los labios, mientras Yugi continuaba estimulando ambos miembros más rápido

-Ahhhhhhh – fue el gemido del faraón Atem

-uuu…. Ahh… aibou…. Ahhh – fue lo que dijo Yami separándose de los labios de Yugi, sintiendo cómo su miembro era estimulado cada vez más rápido.

-Ahh… más – pidió desesperado Atem besando a yami, y este correspondiendo, en una lucha de lenguas

-Lo que usted ordene sus altezas – respondió el menor acariciando más rápido ambos miembros causando que los otros dos tricolores se vinieran en las dos manos del tricolor menor, Yugi vio sus manos y las lamio con sensualidad, ya que se encontraba demasiado excitado.

Yami y Atem tumbaron a Yugi nuevamente, pero ahora cambiando de posiciones para continuar disfrutando de su tiempo juntos

Atem comenso a preparar la entrada de yugi con su lengua. Mientras Yami lambio bien sus dedos y los metio dentro de Atem, uno por uno. Los dos. Atem y Yugi no paraban de gemir

Cuando Yugi ya estaba preparado Atem lo penetro, Yami Hiso lo mismo penetrando a Atem

Comenzó así un vaivén. Al prinsipio lento, pero fue aumentando el ritmo

-aahhhahhahahahah- gemía yugi estaciado

-ahhahahahhaah- gemían yami y atem

Cuando llegan al éxtasis, al climas liberan un gemido de satisfacción. Soltando sus esencia en cada uno

Yami sale del interior de Atem y cae hacia la izquerda. Mientras Atem sale del interior d yugi y cae hacia la dercha

No tardaron en dormirse

* * *

Yugi comienza a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose solo en la inmensa cama. Se queda sentado en la cama, tapado

-Buenas noches yugi- dijeron ambos tricolores. Sentados en en la silla comiendo duraznos

* * *

Isis e Ishizu están en la biblioteca buscando el pergamino que contenía el hechizo que los transporto a a esa época

-Espero que esto por aquí- comento Ishizus- de noche

-Tendrán que pasar esta noche aquí….detengámonos aquí, mañana seguimos

Esa noche toda durmieron, incluido el trio en la misma cama

A la mañana siguiente Isis e Ishizu fueron las primeras en levantarse, seguidas luego por los esclavos, que comenzaron con sus obligaciones

Ishizu preparo el desayuno. Al terminar se fueron directamente a la biblioteca para seguir buscando

 

* * *

Mientras en la recamara real Yami se despierta, se viste, besa a yugi en la frente y se va al jardín a caminar

Cuando Atem se despierta solo vea a yugi; aprovechando que Yami no esta, agarra a yugi por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello. A todo esto yugi se despierta

-Atem…ah…espera

-No pienso detenerme- dejándole marcas muy rojas y notorias en el cuello

-Atem detente- sacándoselo de enzima

-Que? Acaso te lo ago mejor que el!- poniendo una cara de superioridad

Atem recibe un fuerte cachetazo de parte de yugi- Tu y tu maldito ego….eso recibe yami cuando quiere seguir "jugando". Y me a dejado marcas, mas de una vez, y que me a costado ocultarlas, y por eso a recibido un cachetazo….ahora solo me lo ase en partes que puedo ocultar fácilmente

Atem se quedo en shok, luego reacciono- jajajajajajaja…..eres una caja de sorpresas yugi- le besa en los labios- yugi…..quédate con migo….se mi reina

-No puedo- agachando su cabeza. La volvió a subirla- tengo que regresar a mi hogar, con las personas que me quieren…lo entiendes

Atem agarra fuertemente de la cintura de yugi- no puedo yugi, se mio, deja y olvídate de mi otro yo, no podría esperar , sabiendo que tu eres mi destino- con unos ojos de amor- entrégate a mi, deja esa vida atrás y sigue esta. Te complaceré en todo, lo que tu quieras lo tendrás

-Atem…yo ya soy tuyo…siempre será asi- le da un beso corto y tierno- pero puedo abandonar a mi amigos, a todas las personas que me quieren….entiéndelo…si me amas, déjame ir

Atem abrasa a yugi. Lo coloca sobre la almohada lo besa dulcemente- Te estaré esperando mi hikari

* * *

La búsqueda dio sus frutos Isis e Ishizu lo encontraron

-Al fin, le informare al faraón- dijo Ishizu con alegría

Ishizu encontró al faraón yami en el jardín real- faraón yami- le grito

-Que sucede Ishizu?

-Lo encontramos- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- podremos regresar a nuestra época

Con una gran sonrisa- iré a buscar a yugi e informarle- sale disparando de ay con emoción

Cuando yami entra ala habitación encuentra a yugi y Atem vestidos. Desayunando tranquilos en silencio

-Yugi- abrasándolo por detrás- Ishizu e Isis encontraron el conjuro. Ya están preparando todo

Yugi se levanta de la silla y lo abrasa- es enserio? Regresaremos a casa?- mirándolo a los ojos

-si amor- se besan tiernamente

Atem solo miraba la escena tiernamente

* * *

En el jardín real estaban presentes todos que trabajaban allí, presenciando ese momento

Yami, yugi y Ishizu se toman de la mano y comienzan a decir el conjuro en vos alta. Produciendo que una ventisca de viento los cubriese. Los presentes se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos . Cuando desapareció la ventisca yami, yugi y Ishizu ya no estaban

Los mencionados atravesaron una piedra de oro, cayendo al suelo. Primero cayo yami, le siguió yugi y a lo ultimo Ishizu

Los mencionados atravesaron una piedra de oro, cayendo al suelo. Primero cayo yami, le siguió Ishizu y a lo ultimo yugi. Se levantaron del piso. Ishizu miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo había transcurrido 1 hora

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa- sugirió yugi

Cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar luego de ese viaje que se dieron. Al llegar a sus hogares se dieron una ducha, comieron algo y fueron directamente a sus dulce cama

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, lo se, fue muy cursi este fics. lo escribí en el 2012, seguramente si lo volviera a escribir seria diferente


End file.
